


Nine Books?!

by infairvorona



Category: Blue Eye Society - Fandom, SOTBE - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: Sasha and Nike talk about the Society and the going-ons there.





	Nine Books?!

“You seem stressed.” said Nike, lying in an oddly comfortable position.

Sasha rubbed her temples, pinched her nose bridge, and sighed a deep, heavy sigh. “I wouldn’t be so stressed, but,” she squeezed her eyes, “I’m trying to figure out something that happened at the Society.”

Nike propped herself on her elbow, “What happened at the Society?” She was keen to know. Nike loved hearing stories about the Society.

“Well,” said Sasha, “ _ someone,  _ and I don’t know who, but  _ someone  _ stole  _ nine books _ from the Society’s libraries.

Nike’s eyes went wide. “ _ Nine books? _ How do you steal  _ nine books? _ ”

Sasha threw up her hands, “I don’t know! I don’t know who took them, Damien doesn’t know, Matt doesn’t know, Karen, the absolute darling, sure as hell wouldn’t know!”

Sasha stood up from her bed and began to pace, “I just! Am! Flabbergasted!”

Nike shifted until she was sitting upright, “Well, it’s not like they’re Dark Magic books right?” Nike stopped, “Do you guys even have those?”

Sasha turned to face her, “No. We make a note to not carry any Dark Magic or Black Magic books, or any books that might contain a spell like that.”

Sasha rubbed her temples again. “We don’t even know what books they took, we have so many.”

Nike frowned. Sasha frowned back, but in a more upset way.

“And do you know what happens when someone  _ steals a book from the Society? _ ” Sasha said, emphasizing.

“No.”

“It means  _ I  _ have to erase memories and I  _ really  _ don’t like doing that.” Sasha flopped into a chair, defeated.

“Why do you have to erase memories?”

“Because,” Sasha started, sounding utterly in despair, “I’m Leader, so it’s my responsibility to act out discipline…” She sighed again, “and such.”

“Well that’s dumb.” Nike pouted.

“I know!” Sasha laughed, but not the kind of laugh when you think something’s funny. More the kind of laugh you laugh when you’re absolutely done with everything on your plate. “I know it is, but those are the rules.” She leaned her head against the chair, “I didn’t make them. The stupid Elders did.”

Nike stood up and sat on the arm of Sasha’s chair, “Well, they’re not there anymore. Why don’t you just change them?”

Sasha looked at her wearily, “ _ Because Nike _ , they’re just stuck like that. Everyone follows them whether they want to or not. It’s like a...a…” she made a flourishing hand movement, sparks flew off her fingers, “..spell or something. I don’t know. The Elders had different magic then the rest of us.” She made a disgruntled looking face, “Must’ve been cause they were so old.”

Nike laughed, “Ye Olden Magic.”

Sasha laughed too, this time it  _ was  _ the kind of laugh when you think somethings funny, “Yeah. Ye Olden Magic.”


End file.
